


New Perspective

by orphan_account, yamagusheep



Series: Weight of the World on Our Shoulders [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, bokuaka will be playing a big role in the series too!, its pretty clean, the main focus of this fic is on dai and suga but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamagusheep/pseuds/yamagusheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, there was no denying it now, huh?</p><p>“We’re having a baby?” Daichi breathed out, his eyes widening and his heart doing a weird flip. He felt like he might pass out. “We’re… we’re having… a baby.” He repeated this phrase to himself again, trying to really grasp that he was having a baby. With his partner. After multiple attempts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

Daichi ran into the bathroom when he heard a shriek from his mate. “Daichi!” Suga squealed, “Look!”

Honestly, there was no way to miss the pregnancy tests that were being shoved into his face. Five short sticks, all showing the same symbol that indicated an omegan pregnancy. He needed a moment to realize all the implications of what was being presented to him. 

Well, there was no denying it now, huh? 

“We’re having a baby?” Daichi breathed out, his eyes widening and his heart doing a weird flip. He felt like he might pass out. “We’re… we’re having… a baby.” He repeated this phrase to himself again, trying to really grasp that he was having a baby. With his partner. After multiple attempts.

And wasn’t this just the perfect time for them to finally conceive? Daichi had finally made it on the national team, claiming his position as a regular on the court in the name of Japan, and the bakery Suga worked part time at was building slowly but surely. This month had the highest sales so far, and both men discussed the possibility of raising children with their current income. 

Suga had dismissed the idea reluctantly in the past, taking it as a sign that they weren’t quite ready since they had no actual conception during their recent attempts. Daichi told him that that wasn’t a reason not to at least try.

Now, with their most recent cycles being in sync, they hadn’t exactly been having fun in the name of conception, but instead for… well, fun. And now, Suga was crying and shouting happily, genuinely surprised that when they finally stopped trying was when they finally conceived.

“You’re a dad, Dai!” he sang, tears streaming down his cheeks despite the wide smile across his lips. “After all of this time, we’re finally going to have a family of our own.” He put the pregnancy tests down in favor of grabbing Daichi’s jacket and bringing him down to press their lips together firmly. 

“Holy shit…” Daichi murmured once they separated from their passionate kiss. “Suga, oh my God, we’re gonna be parents!” The happiness that Daichi felt was indescribable. Suga laughed and wiped Daichi’s cheeks for him, since the alpha had hardly noticed that he was crying in the first place. 

“You know, they say that when a heart is filled with joy, some is bound to spill from the eyes.” Suga let out another laugh and kissed his mate once more. He pulled back relatively quickly, taking his alpha’s hand and leading him from the bathroom with an eagerness that was so pure, it brought more tears to Daichi’s eyes.

“We’ve got to start planning, right? Which room is going to become the nursery? Should we paint? When are we going to tell our friends?” Suga asked in his flurry of excitement, so happy to the point he could feel like he could dance.

“Suga, Suga, we have plenty of time to discuss all of this,” Daichi said in his low voice, a smile still set on his face. “For now, maybe we should tell our parents. You know how happy they’ll be.” He couldn’t help but imagine the smile that would be on his mom’s face when she found out that her only son was finally going to be giving her grandchildren.

Suga’s own beta parents would be just as happy. His mom was always asking, knowing that the omega had desperately wanted children since he was little. Now he was finally obtaining his dreams. “I’ll tell Akaashi tomorrow at work, if that’s okay with you?” Suga murmured, smiling up at his mate. 

Daichi grunted an affirmative. “I suppose I’ll tell Bokuto tomorrow during practice. He’s been wondering when we’d join them in ‘the world in which we scream over babies’, as he puts it.” Both of them started laughing together and Suga laid his head on Daichi’s broad chest. 

“We’re gonna be parents,” Suga hummed, eyes closing. “I’m so happy right now, Dai. I’ve wanted this for so long, and I’m finally going to live out this dream.” He pressed a quick kiss against his alpha’s chest, trying to express his happiness and affectionate mood.

Without a second thought, Daichi rubbed his chin over his omega’s head slowly, scenting him. “I know, babe. I’m really happy, too.” Suga purred at the familiar action and the two stood in the middle of the hallway, pressed against each other as they cherished this moment. 

~

“A-kaa-shi!” Suga called, looking around the bakery as he entered in through the back door. “I’ve got some news for you!” He walked around the corner, humming happily as he noticed the other beginning to prepare the dough for their housemade specials. 

The younger omega looked up from his work and hummed curiously. A small smile played on his lips and Suga clasped his hands as he grinned. He remembered when Akaashi told the elder that he was pregnant. For a moment, and many moments after that, Suga couldn’t help but feel envious of his close friend. 

“Daichi and I are having a baby,” he said, finally getting to say those words after all this time. He had always known that he would end up with Daichi and that they would end up having a family together, but it felt so good to have those words be true. He looked up eagerly, waiting to see the other omega’s reaction, and fortunately, he didn’t have to wait long.

“Congratulations, Suga-san!” Akaashi smiled, walking around the counter to give his friend and coworker a hug. “Finally, huh?” 

Suga nodded, still filled with elation over the fact that this was all coming together. He hugged the other gently, being careful with the omega’s growing baby bump.

“Just wait until Bokuto hears about this… oh, God.” Akaashi made a face at the thought and chuckled at Suga’s confused face. “So… many… jokes….”

“Daichi is going to tell Bokuto today at practice, actually! I’m really excited about telling our friends, you know?” Suga responded with a hum, turning around to clock in and grab his apron. 

“You’re never going to hear the end of it. I don’t envy Dai-san, I’m sure that’s all he is going to hear about all day!” Akaashi looked around the kitchen, eyes narrowing for a moment as he tried to track down a certain ingredient. And, of course, to spite him, the yeast he was looking for was just out of his reach. “Ah, Suga-san? Can you get on the ladder to grab that? Bokuto told me that I shouldn’t be climbing on anything, what with the baby bump and all.” He explained, smiling pleasantly at his friend in an attempt to get the other omega to do him this favor. 

“Of course, Akaashi!” Suga chimed in return, grabbing the step ladder from the corner of their kitchen. They weren’t short, by any means, but their taller, alpha coworkers definitely seemed to forget that the omegas simply couldn’t reach the highest shelves like they could. He climbed the ladder carefully, wondering what they were going to do when they both had baby bumps...

~

Suga remembered graduating from high school, already bonded with Daichi at that point. The two had both agreed that they knew they were meant for each other, and Suga took every opportunity he had to make a life with the alpha. 

Daichi was scouted onto the volleyball team during college and continued his studies, and Suga did the same. Although, he had to admit that he did miss the time they used to spend together, now replaced with his mate being away for practice or games. The omega felt a bit bad for being so clingy or annoying, but Daichi had assured him that it was natural and it wasn’t annoying to him at all. In fact, the athlete told him it was rather endearing. 

Suga, at the beginning of their junior year of college, brought up starting a family right before one of his heats. Daichi wasn’t too surprised, but he cited the time he was away, their unsteady income, lack of adequate housing for a baby, and the fact that they were still in college as reasons for them to wait just a bit longer. 

Suga remembered going into his part-time job at a small bakery that he worked at with Akaashi. He was now in his senior year of college, just about ready to graduate in a few months. The omega pair were pretty close due to their work and the time they spent together while their alphas were away. (Bokuto and Daichi still played together, now on the national team.) This particular day, though, Akaashi seemed to have a glow around him. Suga had asked, “What’s all that cheer about, hm?” in a teasing manner, but Akaashi responded with, “I’m pregnant.” 

Suga had kept smiling, but inside he felt jealous. Akaashi was a year younger than he was, and he was already pregnant? Sometimes life could be cruel, couldn’t it? He hadn’t spoken up about his jealousy, even though it continued to grow with time; watching Akaashi’s baby bump grow, watching the fleeting touches to his own stomach, it all made Suga wish more and more that he could be him. 

Daichi and Suga had already tried many times by the end of senior year, since they moved into a larger apartment earlier, and it just never happened despite how desperately Suga had wanted it. He remembered the countless times that the pregnancy tests came up negative, how many times he tried not to cry from disappointment. His instincts were telling him that he needed a baby, and he knew it would make him happy and accomplish his dream.

It had been a rough time, but, nearly five months after Akaashi’s reveal, Suga finally got what he had been so envious of; a baby with his alpha, with the love of his life.

~  
Daichi felt like he needed to find the right moment to tell Bokuto the news. Throughout practice that morning, there had been multiple openings where he could have just spit out the words, but that just wouldn’t do, would it? This news was just so important; an alpha only has his first born once, after all. He finally decided to just pull him aside during a break and tell him. He wouldn’t want a huge scene on the court, anyway.

“Bokuto,” Daichi murmured, looking at the other alpha for a moment as he tried to decide how the other would react to the news. “I’ve got some news to share…” He waited a moment, deciding to build the suspense. Once he was certain he had the other’s attention, he finished the statement, “Koushi is pregnant.” 

Bokuto drew in a breath, “Oooh!” He drew his hands up and jumped up and down. “Dude! We’re gonna be the best dads ever!” 

Daichi grinned, nodding along. “Koushi is very excited, he’s quite happy that he gets to experience the joys of pregnancy.” He paused, raising an eyebrow. “Which reminds me, how is Akaashi doing? He should be finding out the sex of the baby soon, right?” 

Bokuto grinned, responding, “He hits twenty weeks on Monday! He has an ultrasound appointment scheduled after work, and we should be finding out the sex! He really wants a girl, but personally, I really want a boy!”

Daichi shrugged, opening his water bottle. “I don’t really care right now. As long as they’re healthy.” He looked over the court, watching the others run through drills with distant eyes. “Suga’s so happy...I really can picture him with that same smile, holding our baby,” he murmured, looking away and back at Bokuto. “Does having a pregnant mate make all alphas sappy, or is it just me?”

“Nope! It happened to me too, but I think I was, and still am, more pumped up. Now all I do at home is look at Akaashi’s baby bump and nuzzle it and talk to it. I think Akaashi likes that, though.” Bokuto gave a smug grin. “Your baby is gonna have the greatest uncles.” 

~  
All four men were in Suga and Daichi’s apartment, celebrating. Bokuto and Daichi sat on the couch, drinking beer, while Suga was up and just finishing some cookies for them. Akaashi sat on the opposite loveseat, drinking his mix of apple and orange juice-- his cravings were calling for it. 

Suga returned after a moment, carrying a tray full of chocolate chip cookies. He placed them down on the coffee table, reclaiming his seat next to Akaashi with his glass of water in hand. “So, Akaashi, what would you say the worst part of this pregnancy has been for you?” 

Before Akaashi could answer, Bokuto groaned, “His cravings! They’re the worst thing ever!” The eldest man whined and started rambling on about them, but Suga just ignored him and looked pointedly at his friend. 

Akaashi hummed, taking a moment to think about all the weird things that had happened to his body as of late. “The cravings have definitely been bad, yes, and mostly for Bokuto’s wallet, but the morning sickness was worse. Just one bad smell would have me running off to the bathroom.” He began, taking a sip of his mixed concoction before continuing. “Once, Bokuto came back from practice with pork buns, and I was in the bathroom for nearly an hour.”

Suga pulled a face. “That sucks….” The older omega couldn’t help but wonder what his own cravings would be like, or what might trigger morning sickness. It didn’t seem too bad, as long as he was having his baby. “Well, I’m sure Dai isn’t looking forward to when all of that stuff sets in, but I’m more than willing to deal with whatever it takes as long as I get to hold my baby at the end of it all.”

Daichi looked over at the omegas. “Hey, Suga, you bet your ass I’m just as excited.” He let out a deep chuckle, “Though the whole craving thing will put a dent in my wallet.” 

Bokuto took another sip of his beer, shaking his head. “I hope for your sake that Suga is at least decisive with his cravings. With Akaashi, it changes every few minutes!” He cleared his throat before imitating his omega, “‘Bokuto, I want canned pineapple - No wait, I want rice balls. Bokuto, why did you bring me rice balls, I wanted apples!’ It never ends, Daichi.”  
Daichi and Suga laughed, though quietly. 

Akaashi let out a soft hum and patted Suga’s thigh. “I’m really excited, too, you know.” Suga was surprised to really hear that from Akaashi, since he wasn’t very expressive. At least, it was rare for him to be. “Bokuto, you know you don’t really mind that much. Thanks for putting up with it, though.” Akaashi smiled, no, he grinned. 

Bokuto gasped. “Akaashi, you’re so sweet!” he yelled, covering his eyes with his arm as he started to weep. Daichi and Suga watched the scene and Suga stood from his spot on the loveseat. 

“Bokuto, trade me.” The two switched and Bokuto and Akaashi hugged, Bokuto being the one who was crying into Akaashi’s shoulder. What an odd, yet cute, sight to see. 

Somehow, the sight of the usually upbeat alpha breaking down crying over his mate’s words and smile felt heartwarming to the two bystanders, and it made Daichi wonder what he would be like when Suga was that far along.

Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find us at jesusasahi and flowerchildhinata on tumblr! This will be a series with heartbreak, fluff, smut, and everything that we could possibly throw into an a/b/o series. 
> 
> Definitely let us know in the comments if you have anything you'd like to see in this series, and we'll consider writing a fic for it!


End file.
